Christmas Surprise
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: It's Christmas, and Michelle (Mike) has a special gift for Bonnie. Little does she know he has one for her too. One-shot.


**I do not own FNAF!**

POV: Mike

It had been over a year since the encounter with The Puppet, who preferred to be called Marion, and our newest addition to the crew, Springtrap. Springtrap still didn't like me or Jeremy, but he seemed to settle down a few hours after his "reawakening". The most he did to show his discontent now was sulk around and, at the most, ignore everyone.

Yes, I had given Vincent a name after he started haunting Freddy's, even though I knew his real one. I just thought a new name for a new entity was fitting, and Springtrap in my opinion was perfect for him considering he had died in one.

Anyway, it was Christmas Eve night, one hour before our shift, and Jeremy and I had to work at Freddy's once again.

"What's in the bag?" Jeremy suddenly asked after about half an hour of silence, noticing the large sport's bag on the floor next to where I was sitting in the Office.

I smiled as I picked up the screen for the cameras. "It's a secret, but you'll see soon enough."

The truth was, the bag was full of presents I'd gotten everyone for Christmas. I had gotten Jeremy the "Lord of the Rings" book series he'd been saying he wanted for a while now, and I was planning on giving Fritz the Freddy Fazbear toy from the Prize Corner that he really seemed to like.

I'd also gotten Freya a new microphone to replace the old one she kept telling me wasn't working, Bonbon the blue electric guitar she'd been swooning over, Chichi a pink cupcake plushy, BB a bag of industrial-strength balloons, Mangle some new pink ribbons of different shades and patterns, and Marion a new toy box that allowed him to pop out during the day.

Freddy was going to get a new microphone as well to replace the one Foxy accidentally broke a month ago, Golden Freddy a yellow teddy bear that looked a lot like him, Chica an Easy Bake oven, and Foxy some surprisingly realistic Halloween pirate supplies I'd managed to find. Bonnie's gift was one I wanted to keep secret, so I kept it hidden in my jacket's pocket since it was small enough to fit there.

Of course, I couldn't leave Springtrap out, even though he didn't like me. For him, I got the "Maze Runner" book series he seemed to be really interested in.

I had made sure all of them were covered in wrapping paper just in case anyone got any sneaky ideas of peeking into my bag and spoiling the surprise.

"Is it Christmas presents for Freddy and the others?" Jeremy continued to question, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled. "Not just for them," I said, checking the time. Ten minutes before the others would become active.

Jeremy nodded and sighed, not saying anything else.

I switched between the cameras, and when the faintest trace of movement caught my attention from the Show Stage and Parts and Service Room, I knew it was time to start. Quickly, I laid the screen down on the desk and got up, picking up the sport's bag and wrapping the strap around my shoulder.

Jeremy noticed. "We're going to the Show Stage area, right?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied, following him out of the Office and into the Main Hall.

The entire building was decorated for the holidays. Each party room had a small plastic Christmas tree in one of the corners. Many pictures of the holidays drawn by children lined the walls all over the building, and paper snowflakes of different shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling on strings of differing lengths. Mr. Fred had really gone all out with the holiday theme.

As we entered the area by the Show Stage, I noticed a large Christmas tree on said stage, decorated in the many different handmade ornaments children usually hung on the animatronics. The others must have put it out, because it hadn't been there earlier. Many boxes, big and small and covered in wrapping paper, sat under the tree.

Everyone stood near the Show Stage, patiently waiting for me and Jeremy to join them. Even Springtrap had joined in, though he stood in one of the farthest corners of the room, his arms crossed as if he didn't want to be a part of this.

I smiled and quickly added the presents from my bag to the pile under the tree, momentarily wondering how the others had been able to even get presents to put under it. The thought quickly faded, though, as I got off the stage and was bombarded by my friends with different questions, most of them about the presents. I didn't say anything and told them they'd find out soon.

As all of them began heading towards the tree, I pulled Bonnie over to the side.

"My present for you isn't on the pile," I explained when he gave me a questioning look. I blushed as I quickly added, "I wanted to give you your present someplace private."

My heart skipped a beat as he smiled and nodded, gently pulling me towards the door. There was a growing noise behind us as we exited the room into the Main Hall, no doubt from the many excited bodies ravenously diving for and exchanging Christmas presents.

Bonnie lead me into the Parts and Service Room, both of us knowing the others wouldn't look for us for a while. When he turned to look at me, I pulled out the box containing the present I wanted to give him and held it out. He looked up at me, but I kept my eyes hidden with the brim of my uniform's cap. I was sure he could see the deep blush on my face, though.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," I mumbled, trying my hardest to calm my racing heart.

He tenderly took the box out of my hands and looked at it. It was a small, rectangular box, no longer than the length of an average sized pen. It was carefully wrapped in red foil paper and had a thin gold ribbon wrapping around it, tied in a bow at the top.

"W-what is it?" he asked, looking back up at me. I giggled.

"You have to open it," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was becoming nervous that he wouldn't like it.

He nodded and untied the bow, allowing it to drop to the floor. The paper came off next, following the golden string to the ground and revealing a white box. Bonnie gingerly lifted the lid and took the item surrounded by soft tissue paper into his hand.

The dim lights in the room glinted off the silver and purple guitar keychain as he inspected it. The design was similar to his guitar, and the purple paint used to make most of the details stand out was the same shade as his fur. On the back was an engraving. 'Merry Christmas, Bonnie. Love, Mike'.

"I know it's not much," I said as he looked back up at me, "but I hope you like it."

Before I knew what was happening, Bonnie pulled me into a tight hug. "I love it, Mike. Th-thank you."

After a few seconds, he suddenly pulled away, but held my shoulders at arm's length and smirked. "N-now it's my turn to give you your present."

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

It had been about ten minutes since Mike and Bonnie disappeared. We all noticed that there were still quite a few presents left, all of them meant to be given to either of the two.

"Where are they?" I couldn't help but mumble to myself. Springtrap heard me.

"I saw them heading to the Parts and Service Room," he said, seeming to be in a better mood after opening his gift from Mike. He was already halfway through the first book of the "Maze Runner" series she had given him.

I nodded and walked into the Main Hall, having to duck my head a few times due to some low-hanging snowflakes. As I approached the Parts and Service Room, I could hear low, almost inaudible sounds coming from it. Slowly, I peeked in and saw something I thought I'd never see.

Mike and Bonnie were kissing.

The two stood off to the more shadowed side of the room. Bonnie had one arm wrapped around Mike's waist while his other hand was buried in her long black ponytail. In the hand around Mike's waist was a silver and purple guitar keychain, no doubt Mike's gift to him. Mike's arms were draped around Bonnie's neck, and her cap lay discarded on the floor next to her feet. Both of them had their eyes closed, so they neither seemed to know of my presence nor notice when I slowly backed away from the scene.

A small smile crossed my face once I was a good few feet away from the Parts and Service Room. That is, until I heard shuffling behind me. I turned to see everyone crowding around behind me, trying to see what was going on.

"Move back, move back. There's nothing to see here," I whispered just loud enough for the group to hear, working to usher them back towards the Show Stage.

I could hear little giggles coming from the girls, followed by Foxy stating, "It's about time the lad made a move on Mike."

 **I know this story is really early, since it's almost Halloween, but I've been requested by many people to make a MikeXBonnie fanfiction, and this was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't be a cheesy Valentine's Day story or anything like that.**

 **In all honesty, I was hoping I could make a mistletoe scene between the two, but nothing I tried to write for that would come out right. So I went with my second idea, and it turned out a lot better.**


End file.
